Modra Krev
Modra Krev is a Mixed Alignment guild, founded in the first week of the beta, associating most of the highest level czech/slovak and english speaking players on Rushu. Minimal required level in order to join us is 200 (our average member level is 199) and yet we still invite only people we know and who will pass through voting between our current guild members. If you're interested in joining us you have to make sure you have read our rules first and you need to fill this application as well. It will usually take 1-2 days until our officers read your answers and contact you about the result. Rules I prefer not to stack too many rules that are annoying to read and basically I expect any member that will join us to have his own decency to act fairly and humanely to others. If you want to act disproportionately and sabotage/violate our rules, you can expect nothing better than a kick from the guild. * When you join MK you're 3-5 days "on trial". We want to see if you're good enough to stay (your behavior, communication, etc.) and after the end of trial you might be kicked without giving a reason. * We require you to be at least 18 years old to protect our guild from unnecessary childish behavior. We want to keep our /g chat with adult and adequte content (but of course we love fun!). * Our guild is mixed czech/slovak and english, our guild chat is 99% english most of the time. Basic-intermediate knowledge of english is necessary if you want to join. * Minimum level in order to join us is 200, but we invite only people we know with a good reputation and mostly experienced in PvP or other aspects of the game. If you're gonna join will be decided between our current guild members inside our guild and then we'll contact you about the final decision. * Maximum number of perceptors per one member is 5 (this number can change). Owning rights on perceptor are over after 5 days. Anyways, nobody except leader and SiC's can collect it so you might keep your perc longer, that depends on you. Ranking system After you’re invited into our guild, you receive rank „'Apprentice'“ at least for 3-5 days and you’re given rights for your own XP contribution to the guild. Next rank is "Initiate", which means full membership and from now on you can also place perceptors. This rank remains you for like 1 month before you receive the next rank. Rank „'Scout'“ is meant for our active and dependable members. This is the most common rank in MK. Rank „'Guard'“ is given to those who represent our guild in various aspects of the game (e.g. PvP, achievements, professions). Rank „'Protector'“ belongs to the oldest and most loyal members of our guild. Rank "Treasurer" is for the most reputable members of our guild, former leaders, SiCs and also for those who are the best candidates for the SiC position. This is the highest possible rank in our guild if you're not in the leadeship. Other rights (for example breeding) are given after previous consultation with the leadership of MK. If you have more alts, your main char is ranked according to the list above and your alts are given any random rank (e.g. Torturer) so it’s clear to everyone to whom they belong. Breeding alts receive rank „'Breeder'“.Category:Guilds by language Category:Guilds by nationality